


These Things in My Head

by Ryudoowaru



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode: s04e01-02 20 Hours in America, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudoowaru/pseuds/Ryudoowaru
Summary: Toby's inner thoughts





	These Things in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**These Things In My Head**

**by:** Black Paladin

**Character(s):** Toby  
**Pairing(s):** none  
**Category(s):** Drama, Drabble, Missing Scene  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Toby's inner thoughts  
**Author's Note:** Written for tww100 Challenge #39: Use the same first/last line 

I really have no idea where I've been. 

The motorcade left Josh, Donna and me behind. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere. 

The President's trying to run for re-election, and I don't know what we stand for, whether we're right or wrong or what. 

We needed to find the President. 

I need to find my spark. 

We need to find a way to make college affordable. 

We crossed a time zone line somewhere. 

I called the President's father an idiot. 

Those are just two of the many lines I've crossed recently. 

I really have no idea where I've been. 


End file.
